1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function cleaner and, more particularly, to a cleaner which includes three shafts of different sizes for rotation at different speeds, so that the shafts may be connected to a scrubbing brush, a floor wax polisher, or an air extractor vane wheel to permit the cleaner to function in either a scrubbing, polishing or dust suction operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional motorized cleaning device comprises only a single revolving shaft for connection with either a scrubbing brush or a floor wax polisher to perform a scrubbing or polishing operation. While in the scrubbing operation, the device requires a relatively slower shaft revolving speed to produce a stronger twisting force to urge the brush downwardly. By contrast, a floor wax polishing operation requires a higher shaft revolving speed to facilitate polishing. Thus, a conventional cleaner having a single shaft and a single revolving speed is not very practical to fully satisfy the requirements of both floor scrubbing and polishing operations. Although there is another type of known motorized cleaner which is equipped with a switch for changing the revolving speed of the shaft, this cleaner is usually provided with a plastic gear wheel which is easily worn when it is forced to change speed under high speed operation. Therefore, this latter type of motorized cleaning device is also unsatisfactory.
Moreover, conventional cleaning devices are not able to provide connection with a vacuum for dust extraction. To permit a dust extraction process, an additional vacuum cleaner is required. Thus, it is not very convenient to use several devices for performing a cleaning job.